Bread of Life
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: One shot that is my same series as Days of Youth. Can also be read seperatly. Dr.Diana Reid experiences her first episode of psychosis and finds comfort in a belief that is important to her (in my series anyway) and kind and empathetic friends. Edited to account for missing words,due to formatting glitch.


"So,if you want to become a psychiatric social worker why are you an English minor?" Barb asked her friend Catherine as they walked on the campus of University of Nevada Las Vegas. The year was 1975.

"Words are my passion,besides helping others, there is nothing I like more than good literature, except for theology and good music. My professor for my next class is very passionate about what she teaches, I can tell,but I'm worried about her. Other students think she's just the stereotypical absent minded professor,but I think she's headed for a psychotic break." Catherine whispered the last sentence to her friend.

"Oh my gosh, she's pretty young isn't she? That's the one who looks like a blond Carole King, right?"

"Yup, she went to grad school right away,bachelors to doctorate, no master's."

" Wow, I'll definitely keep her in my prayers."

"Thanks so much, see you tonight."

"Bye Barb. Please keep this confidential."

"Bye Catherine ,definitely."

A few minutes later, Catherine was sitting in the lecture hall looking at her watch. Dr Reid was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. She walked in looking terribly disheveled and confused.

"Today, today.." She had confused and somewhat vacant look in her eyes. Some students looked concerned and others tried to unsuccessfully hold back snickering.

" Dr. Reid, do you have the syllabus for English 421 with you?" Asked Catherine.

"I think so." Papers tumbled from her briefcase and Dr. Diana Reid began to cry.

"Here Dr. Reid, it says final prep and semester review."

" I can't teach, no no. Help me, just don't tell my friends and family but,they are after me." She whispered the last part of the sentence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Afraid, so afraid and confused. I see your medal. I wish Mother Mary would come to me now. No,no no, don't let them come after me. Don't let them kill me… Not Nixon's tin soldiers." She appeared to be talking to someone.

"Dr. Reid, if you feel unwell, you could cancel class. I'll get you some help."

"Don't tell my husband,please. Don't tell the department. They'll kill them too."

"Is there anything we should do to help her?" Asked a student.

"Dr. Reid, can you just tell us what's on the exam. You aren't in danger." Said another student.

"This is very real to Dr. Reid. Don't tell her otherwise. If you want to talk to her, agree to disagree. Don't play along. I'm going to go walk her to her office,or anywhere she wants to go" explained Catherine.

"Let's hide in my office, no my house."

"Let's go to your office first. I want to understand what is going on. Ok?"

"My office."

The two women walked to her office.

Dr. Diana Reid locked her door. She went under her desk and began to sob.

"Dr. Reid, can you hear me? Diana?"

"Help me, please, Catherine?"

"Yes, Dr. Reid, I'm here. Help me understand what is happening. I'll help you."

"Scared, scared, so scared,don't tell William. I trust you and my friend Veronica."

"Is William your husband?"

Diana slowly nodded.

"What would make you feel better?"

Diana began to sob and whisper,"Jesus, give me Jesus. Body of Christ, blood of Christ."

"You want the Blessed Sacrament?"

"He will protect me from Nixon and his tin soldiers."

"I'm here to help you and keep you safe Dr. Reid. You can get help. It can get better."

"Veronica can help and Fr. John at St. Mary's."

"Good. Dr. Reid, do you want to harm yourself?"

"Not if you help me and protect me."

"I will Dr. Reid. I want to understand what's going on."

"Don't tell anyone, but I hear voices. They know you were in Ohio and that your friend died at Kent State and Nixon and his soldiers are coming for you, they say."

"That must be very frightening. I'm so sorry to hear about your friend. Have you heard voices before?"

"Not this bad,they won't stop. Jesus, make them stop,protect me from Nixon and his soldiers. Get Fr. John,now!"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's Fr John, Diana."

"Help me!"

When he entered his heart broke. Seeing Diana under the desk reminded him of his sister, the former graduate student who had looked the same way last year, during her first episode of psychosis.

"Diana,you still want to talk to me?"

"When we scheduled the appointment, I wanted to tell you about the voices. You'd understand, you don't like Nixon and his soldiers. Jesus will make sure they won't kill me, right? I want him now."

"I was worried something was wrong, and I know how much you love receiving Christ. See what I have with me?"

" Thank You. I'll be safe from the enemy with the body and blood of Christ. Let's sing the communion hymn I love so much. I am the bread of life, you who come to me shall not hunger.." By the time she got to the words from scripture ' unless you eat of the flesh of Son of Man and drink of his blood,you shall not have life within you.' Diana was sobbing and on her knees.

"Do you want Jesus now?" Asked Fr. John.

Diana nodded holding out her hands.

"The body of Christ."

"Amen", she whispered half fearful of her delusions, but mostly in reverence.

"The blood of Christ."

Diana's shaking hands took the chalice and sipped. "Amen."

"Should I take you to your house Diana?"

"Don't tell William. We must keep him safe from the soldiers."

"I won't say anything, unless you have plans to harm yourself."

'No need to, Jesus is within me now."

"Good, do you want your young friend to come too?"

"Come Catherine, keep me company for a while."

The three walked hand in hand from the office, believing with God, anything was possible. When Diana had fallen asleep, they told her friend Veronica, a psychiatrist what had happened. Diana had also given permission to alert her sister, a Franciscan sister in Wisconsin and a psychiatrist, Sr. Anne. But they kept her wish and did not tell William until she felt ready to.


End file.
